The B Team
The B Team (other name The B Crew) is a team of characters dedicated to guarding the multiuniverse. The leader is Bender who is 2nd in command of M.O.D.A.B, He formed the team with his 2nd in command Skipper, his smart guy Jimmy Neutron, His general Jorgen and his girlfriend Starfire. He gets the team together whenever he is on an adventure without Dib the leader. Though in The Great Time Travel Adventure he and many of his friends helped Lizbeth, and the others stop Hunson Abadeer. Ever since the team has been formed many have joined. Out of the 5 characters who formed the team, Only Bender and Skipper have stayed on the B team for each adventure they have had. Allies: M.O.D.A.B, The V Team, The P Team, The W.H.O.O.P Agency , The T.U.F.F agency, The CIA, Star Fleet, Sato Enterprises, FOXHOUND, Reaver Industries, The Children of the Autobots, The Alpha Team, The Scorpion Squad, The Lovelace Family, Berk, The V Crusaders Upcoming Allies: Slade's ensemble (once enemies), The Guardians Enemies: Vilgax's alliegance, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad Empire, The Patriots, The Dystopia League, The Children of Megatron , The Sigma Organzation, The Inferno Empire, The Outcasts, The League of Darkness, Uka Uka's forces, Joker's forces Rules 1.Do not dishonor the team. The group has given you a great opporunity to work for them and to make friends that will last for all of your life. 2. Do not disobey orders from Bender or his main commanders. If you're unsure about his plans, speak up before they are executed. 3. Do not betray the team or you will be put on their wanted sign and you will be captured, punished, and/or killed for your actions. 4. Work together. No efforts are done alone unless you're fairly sure it is possible. 5. Don't act on emotions or feelings. Act on your head and be unpredictable 6. Don't get pissed if you don't suceed. All losses are in ways victories as they are like learning experiences that better us. 7. Don't act against or abuse any members of the group, espically the 3 heads of the team. 8. While the group belives that villains need to be killed, Skipper and Bender believe you should ONLY actively go to kill an antagonist if they crossed the moral line by doing something truly iredeemable. If they have good intentions or don't cross the line, it would be a greater honor to let them live. Current Members Bender ( The leader) Skipper (2nd in Command with Heloise) Heloise (2nd in Command with Skipper) Axel Phineas (3rd in Command with Isabella) Isabella (3rd in command with Phineas Angry Video Game Nerd Axl Alie Jack Frost Phantom R Nostalgia Chick Orion Gohan Jack Bauer Marie Suede Will Vandom Stan Marsh Wendy Testaburger Dr.Manhatten Harpuia Makoto The Nostalgia Critc Marceline Dingo Benderama 1.png Skipper.jpg Heloise.jpg phineas 1.jpg isabella 1.jpg Axel.jpg avgn.jpg axlx8.png alie sexy.png jackfrost.jpg nostalgia chick 16.jpg orion 2.jpg gohan 2.jpg 24-canceled-jack-bauer.jpg Rhythm-Phantom-Thief-12.jpg marie 1.jpg suede 2.png will 15.jpg stan marsh 11.jpg wendy 8.jpg drman3.jpg harpuia 5.gif makoto 6.png nostalgia critic 4.jpg Marcline 38.jpg dingo 3.JPG Members away on duties Lizbeth Scorpion Agent 9 Marlene (On Maternal care as well) Frida (She left to go back to her life in Miracle City) Sagat Princess Morbucks Brick (At home with Boomer) Butch (At home with Boomer) Kitty Katswell Lucario Luigi Princess Candence Roxas Pinky The Brain Merilda Frost Rainbow Dash Applejack Meta Knight Jack O Lanturn Meowth Big Boss Sandy Cheeks Ahoska Tano Falco Lombardi Q Solid Snake Mandark Hugo Brass Sparkley X5 Noah Starfire Jorgen Von Strangle Django of the Dead (4th in command) Finn the Human (Advisor of adventuring) King Julian (5th in command) Twilight Sparkle (Other 5th in command) Stan Smith Sari Sumdac (Former Member before turning evil) Professor Pericles Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Rarity Asami Sato Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Profion Master Chief Jimmy Neutron Atomic Betty Barrett Spike Princess Bubblegum Flame Princess Wizardmon The Arbiter Agent 9 YotD.jpg Marlene-from-the-Opening-Scene-penguins-of-madagascar-24716685-496-495-1-.jpg 180px-Brick-first appearance.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png Butch.jpg Frida-.jpg Ice king.png Images1.jpg Lucario-s-Power-lucario-27415664-363-487.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png Street-Fighter_II_Turbo_Revival_-_Sagat's_Ending.png Princess_battlesuit.jpg 201px-Princess_Cadance_solve_problem_S2E26.png 150px-Hugo Brass.jpg 1667043500c6eb6c sandy-cheeks-and-spongebob-squarepants.jpg 200px-Apple Bloom 'that makes much more sense' S1E23.png 201px-RD Defending.png 201px-Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png 201px-Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png 250px-Frost.png 300px-Applejack 4.png 398px-Meridawithwater.png BILLYANDMANDY HALLOWEEN2.jpg Cortana 2.jpg Meowth.jpg Big boss 7.png Dexter`s Laboratory - Dexter si Mandark 220 5.jpg 1000px-Solidus snake on AG.jpg Snake 070921b-l.jpg Q 8.png Falco 1.jpg Ahsoka 5.jpg Meta knight 4jpg.jpg PinkyBrain1.jpg Noah and Roxanne.png 580.thumbnail.jpg X-5.png Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.jpg Lizbeth 227.png Starfires.jpg 200px-Jorgen (Jimmy Timmy 2).jpg Django 14.jpg Finn.jpg Marceline.png King-Julien-s-Priceless-Face-penguins-of-madagascar-30616677-870-584.jpg Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Popcorn.png Stan 28.png 16sari.jpg Pericles 17.png Pinkie pie 13.png Rarity 18.png 250px-Fluttershy talking to Angel S01E22.png Asami 4.jpg Dipper 1.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png Profion release him.JPG Halo-3-master-chief-shoots-screenshot-big.jpg Jimmy neutron 1.jpg Atomic Betty.jpg Spike.jpg Bubblegum.png Flame princess 2.png 1208716587 Halo 3 arbiter-1-.jpg Deceased Members Subzero (Marceline's Dad stole his soul) Smoke (Vice Versa) Kowalski, Private and Rico (Deep Fried by Joker) Mort and Maurice (Same as above) Jake (Safriced Himself) Jiminy Cricket (Killed by Sora under Discord's mind rape) Shining Armor (Killed by Veger) Sherry Birkin (Killed by Discord and Dr.Weil) Ice King (Killed by Sektor) We salute our fallen comrades. roxas.jpg Smoke.jpg Rico,Kowalski,Private.jpg Maurice and mort.jpg Jake.jpg Scorpion-vs-Sub-Zero-mortal-kombat-11828752-720-540.jpg Jiminy cricket.jpg Shining Armor.jpg Temorary Members Lucius Heinous VII Boomer Nina Cortex Dr.Doofenschimtz Stewie Griffin Dr.Blowhole Oscar the Grouch Harley Quinn Wolf O Donell Leon Powalski Panther Caruso Reaver Snapshot - 21.jpg|Also a member of M.O.D.A.B Nina 1.jpg|Also a Member of M.O.D.A.B Just Like Me starring Luciaus 0004.jpg|A Member of M.O.D.A.B and leader of his group DrDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Additonal member of M.O.D.A>B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 009 0001.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group You Can't keep a Good Toon Down 0029.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 006 0002.jpg|Additional Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group Harley 5.jpg|Temporary for Gotham City also a member of M.O.D.A.B Wolf_Subspace_Emissary.jpg|Joined forces with the B Team to defeat Vilgax 371238-leonpowalski2 super.jpg|Same as Wolf 116px-Normal panthercommand.jpg|Same as Wolf and Leon fable_reaver2.jpg|Joins to save his own behind Upcoming Members Many Other Chararacters will join the team there will be at least a good 7 allies who will join the B Team in Totally Mobian Spies. After Totally Mobian Spies a new group: The Scorpion Squad led by Bender's good friend Scorpion will join his mission. The first new member in the story will be Master Chief's partner he met during the war in Covenant. The Alpha Team The Alpha Team is a team of heroes led by Blue currently that serves under Bender and The B Team. They help him with whatever job he needs done. They made their debut in The Grand Summer Season Trek teaming up with Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and then some of the members appeared in Totally Mobian Spies to help Bender and Eddy against Iron Queen. Their True leader is revealsed as Protoman Protoman (Leader) Blue (Went out to find The Children of The Autobots) Bartok (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Sora (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Donald (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Goofy (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Magneto (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Jill Valentine (Helping Bender and The B Team) R2-D2 ( Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) C-3PO (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots Jack Sparrow (Helping Bender and The B Team) Aleu (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Hiccup ( With Bender) Astrid (With Bender) Toothless (Back in Berk( Batso the Bat (Went to find the Children of the Autobots) Torch (Went to find the Children of the Autobots) Blade (Went to find the Children of the Autobots) Cammy White (Back in England) Derek (Went to find the Children of the Autobots) Gilbert (Went to find the Children of the Autbots) Hellboy (Helping Bender and The B Team) Gru (With Bender) Katara (With Bender) Zuko (Helping Bender and The B Team) Leslie (Same as Blue and the others) Mushu (Same as Blue and the others) Obi Wan (Helping Bender and The B Team) Petey (Same as Blue and the others) Scowl the Owl (Same as Blue and the others) Shiny (Same as Blue and the others) Terra (KH) (Same as Blue and the others) Danny Phantom Tak Spyro Cynder Balthazar Blake Aang Jake Muller 2-Raidramon.jpg Bartok the Bat III.jpg Sora---Kingdom-Hearts-kingdom-hearts-502004 800 600.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg 794px-Threemusketeers 670.jpg 440px-Magneto XME.jpg Jill 3.png ACW_IA_2355.jpg ACW_IA_5008_R.jpg 235px-Js.jpg Aleu-aleu-28139885-768-576.jpg howtotrainyourdragon_03.jpg Astrid.jpg sc3a1rki.jpg Gilbert 9.jpg derek.1.jpg cammy.png torch 1.jpg blade.1.jpg hellboy.jpg gru.jpg katara.png zuko.png leslie.png mushu.1.jpg obi wan.jpg petey.png scowl.jpg shiny1.jpg terra.jpg DannyP.jpg 99px-RCWProtoManB.jpg Pack-of-apes.jpg Fegelein.png balthazar 5.jpg aang 8.jpg spyro 4.jpg sabrina 9.jpg salem 3.jpg shade 1.png klonoa 5.png Green 5.jpg Sliver 12.jpg Honorary Members Gnowman Snide Dr. Gregory House Carmelita Fox Ferb The Shadowness Blue Wonder The Sly Cooper Gang Stormo Captain Picard Riker Worf Kirby Tiff Tuff King Dedede Escargoon Roy Campbell Snide.png Gwonam 2.png house.jpg 749px-Carmelita 2.png ferb.jpg Snapshot 1 (16-06-2012 9-18 AM).png Snapshot 3 (26-04-2012 7-39 PM).png 639px-S4e10 stormos third eye.png picard.jpg Riker_imitates_Picard_-_the_pegasus.jpg worf.jpg Kirby 2.png Tuff 2.png Tiff 2.png Escargon 4.png Dedede 6.png 1000px-Rcampbell.png Team appearances The V Team Island Adventure Bender first found and formed the team when he got on an adventure He, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper formed the team after they all reunited and the 5 had other friends and allies joining their team and all that to defeat Uka Uka Alleyed with The V Team against him. Bender eventually made ranks for the team so he can have the team be ranked on authority. He formed many recrurits into the team and managed to start his plan of creating an orgnazation Inbetween it though, Bender and his right hand Skipper knew that wanted to make the organzation well known so they got to work on the bases, weapons, badges etc. They though didn't want anyone to know the people in charge until after new members joined. So the two approached their plans to Bender and Skipper's Boss at T.U.F.F The chief and he liked the ideas and enough to fund their plans. Through much luck Bender and Skipper build a organzation and then they contacted their other friends apart from the ones with them to build organzations in each of their universes so there would always be a connection where they are problems. The Great Time Travel Adventure When enmergency happened again, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Django and Jorgen contacted the other members Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Roxas to find him and the others to help him and Dib against Darkwarrior and Marceline's Dad. However the latter 3 characters died through Marceline's Dad and Joker. Bender decided to recruit Heloise as a full member of the team to replace them. During the adventure Bender build a mass fortune in the billions or trillions by using time travel to make stable time loops in the multiuniverse that won't mess up history. One time when Bender and Skipper time traveled, They used their connections to the Master of time to contact other self made men with sealed instructions and a medieval coin to a which was worth $100,000,000 in the future. Centuries later, The first set of instructions and the coin were given to a young Heloise would be the 3rd big partner of the organzation in the near future so that she can invest the value of the coin into The B Team's future enterprise. The second set of instructions was given to Bender and Skipper days before Scrouge and Fiona's wedding telling them when They should plan the time-traveling expedition to fund and create their organzation. In a way, The destiny and creation of The B Team was predetermined by The 3 of them. The Grand Summer Season Trek Bender forms the team again with his 8 pals as they go another journery and alling themselves with The P Team. He also gets many new allies although a few have already been revealed and meets more enemies. They Manage to stop Vilgax and Discord who was the real mastermind and now they earned themselves some relaxation The Team finishs with almost if not 40 members in the team. He also gets help from some people he recurited to serve and help him as his allies. And during vacation he made more allies knowing soon or later a new journey was ahead of them Totally Mobian Spies Bender and the B Team are returning, But not eveyone returns. As some members will be absent as new members will join the team. They set to stop Iron Queen where everyone espically Heloise (Iron Queen's Daughter) wants her down. They meet new allies and alley up with the V Team once again to do it. When they rescued their newest alley Atomic Betty, she revealed that Bender and his team is very well known and out of all the hero teams ranks 2nd in most effective team only after the big defenders themselves "The Children of the Autobots." . They are a group that Bender, Skipper and the rest help in defending the multiuniverse and they are secretly helping them with their goals and plans. They are currently working on plans to save Angewomon and Myotismon. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Marceline and Sari all guess starred in this story and became allies to Tuxedo Lovelace and Gabriel Heywood against Dornamuu, Kefka and Carn Evil The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Bender, Skipper, Heloise and many members of the team return here to fight Discord once more, and also they are to be dealing with Sigma and his organzation. They will have their own side of the story as after Bender cut ties with Dib considering something terrible happens. It is revealed that NO villain teams scare them, And that fear or any word associated with it is in their dictionaries. Meaning that the group is fearless Legends of Light and Darkness Afterwards, We see the return of Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, Aleu, Aang, Katara, Balthazar and Obi Wan as they tackle the League of Darkness with Slade and his friends joining forces with them Videos 1. Ashley's Song Starring Heloise, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith and Bubblegum 2. Prince Ali Starring Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Finn, Heloise, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Django,Twlight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Stan Smith and Sari 3. I wanna be a boy Starring King Julian, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Axel, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Heloise Guest Starring Flapjack and Cap Knuckles 4. There's a Party in Agrabah Starring Django, Spike, Discord, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, King Julian, Shining Armor, Sagat, Jorgen, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Frida, Sari, Marceline, Stan Smith, Flame Princess, Lemon Tab, Alec Trevalyn, Reaver, Red Guy, Count Veger, Porky Minch, Obodiah Stane, Vega and Hopper 5. At The Opera Tonight Starring Heloise, Isabella, Skipper, Twilight Sparkle, Bender, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django and King Julien 6. A Guy Like you Starring Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Cap Knuckles 7. The Phantom of the Opera Starring Heloise as Chrstine and The Shadowness as The Phantom of the Opera 8.The Brony Song sung by The B Team 9. The Grand Design Featuring Bender, The Joker, Asami Sato, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, King Julian, Finn, Django of the Dead, Master Chief, Cortana, Meowth, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Phineas, Isabella, House, Big Boss, Stan Smith, Professor Pericles, Falco, Snake, Pinky, The Brain, Sandy, Sari Sumdac, Meta Knight, Mandark, Solidius Snake, Frost, Asoka, Q 10. Anti Heroes Mix and Mingle Starring Heloise, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django of the Dead, and Moe, Captain Knuckles, Grim, Billy, Zordak, Brak and Jake Spidermonkey of The P Team 11. Snow and Heat Miser Starring Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth, Heloise, Finn, Django, Captain Knuckles and the Soul Eater Gang 12. Christmas Rules Starring Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Twilight, Dipper, Noah Parker Stan, Jack Sparrow, Hiccup, Marceline, Ice King and their friends 13. All I Want for Christmas This Year Starring Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, Finn, Django, Captain Knuckles, The Soul Eater Gang, Death the Kid, Discord, Queen Narissa, Captain Falcon, Gnowam, Berserk, Zeus and others 14. At the Gala (Brony Verison) Starring Bender, Princess Bubblegum, Lizbeth, Mabel, King Julian, Finn and others Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Videos Category:Team Category:Music Videos Category:Team heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of Sigma and his League Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies